


Bread's In The Oven

by BeepSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cis! Jane, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Jane - Freeform, Lalonde, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Roxy - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans! Roxy, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepSpace/pseuds/BeepSpace
Summary: Roxy and Jane have a pretty standard Dom/Sub relationship, but what happens when the role's get switched? I wonder? Maybe? It's really rough sex lmao. (Also, might make a second chapter if people want, who knows!)





	Bread's In The Oven

“Good?”

 

“Yeah, sure, if I was 12. Tighter!”

 

“Don’t, don’t, do NOT call yourself 12 right now.”

 

“You’re ruining my role-pl-“

 

    With a tug on the excess rope, Jane cut off Roxy’s sentence, the slow and meticulous process of tying bondage all culminating in a firm (but breathable) string around Roxy’s body. The rope was the blonde girl’s idea, but who was in it all fell on the currently smirking girl walking in front of her naked girlfriend.

   

“Like whatcha’ see?”

 

    The knot was set up to have diamonds going down Roxy’s body, specifically around the admittedly small breasts on her chest to make them stand out, slide down through the legs, and tie her arms behind her as well. Normally, there was a knot where a vagina would be, but in Roxy’s case that wouldn’t be necessary. Standing proud and at attention was a dick that had not suffered the atrophy of HRT yet, to both of their enjoyment.

 

“…hm? Oh! Yes, quite a bit” Jane said, her face turning a slight shade of red. Roxy’s eyes lit up with a snarky comment at Jane’s fluster, but Jane immediately pushed forward and grabbed her dick in her hand. Roxy tensed up reflexively, the rope tightening as she strained.

 

“One could say my bread's in the oven, Lalonde.”

 

There was a stunned silence between them, the sudden control Jane was exhibiting was nothing that Roxy had seen before. No…there was one time she took control and pulled her where she wanted her, and Roxy had thought she had ascended straight to heaven. But, while she was enjoying this, Roxy didn’t like just giving submission to anyone, especially her girlfriend. She wanted this, but she wanted to make it hard. Make it feel earned.

 

“Feeling confident, hun?” Roxy said with the air of a dominant.

 

A loud smack cut through the air, Roxy’s face moving with Jane’s hand as it hit. Then, she grabbed Roxy’s cheeks, pulling them to look her in the eyes. Roxy looked a bit disorientated, and Jane felt a strange power surge through her.

_Oh…Wow._ Jane thought to herself.

A few seconds passed while a redness spread to Roxy’s right cheek.

 

“I know you might not be on this side all too often, but I do remember you needing permission to speak. Right?”

 

“Rig-“

 

_SLAP!_

Roxy stumbled back with the slap until Jane grabbed the rope around her body and pulled her back onto good standing. Roxy paused, holding back a whole slew of things to say in favor of just nodding, getting a smile of approval from Jane.

 

“Good. Keep that mouth shut. You remember the safe word?”

 

Roxy nodded quickly, her typical playful demeanor shifting to one of obedience, and submission. Jane knew this wasn’t going to last forever, but she was going to drink in every moment while she had the chance.

 

“Then let’s get started.”

 

Jane sat down onto their bed, her legs spread open. She patted her left thigh and stopped Roxy as she was about to sit down on it.

 

“Not like that. Straddle it.”

 

Roxy’s teeth grated as she said that, straddling her and letting out a sigh while her crotch rested on Jane. Jane let her sit there, whether for effect or because she forgot what she was going to do next, no one’ll know.

 

“Grind on me.”

 

Roxy hesitated, and Jane moved as if to punish her again. She quickly was snapped into reality and, though a sense of embarrassment, she began grinding on her thigh. Soft whines left her lips as she rode her thigh, pre-cum occasionally dripping down her cock and getting rubbed into Jane’s skin. Jane would occasionally move her thigh, either to make it harder or easier for Roxy to get pleasure from this. Watching her grind on her, this way… _WOW._ And while she was loving this, she couldn’t help but notice that Roxy’s eyes were closed as it was happening.

 

“Are you not enjoying yourself?”

 

Roxy’s eyes flashed open, and she shook her head enthusiastically, as she and her dick were enjoying this quite a lot. Jane then reached up, pulling her hair to get her an inch away from her face.

 

“Then you keep your eyes open and look at me. If you can physically look at me, I better see your eyes. Got it?”

 

With a nod, Roxy started again, but Jade simply pushed her off. She tried to catch herself, but she stumbled and fell backwards, letting out a yelp when she hit the ground. Jane instinctively stood up and went over to her.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Roxy! Are you okay?”

 

Roxy let out a laugh, admittedly feeling a bit embarrassed she threw off Jade’s momentum. She nodded to Jade, to both show that she WAS okay, and to remind her that she was still playing. Jane looked for a second, concerned still. Roxy rolled her eyes and spread her legs, to show that she was still hard. Jane’s gaze bounced between her face and her dick, debating if she should continue or not.

 

The power of boners, amirite?

 

Jane regained her composure and grabbed the knot around her chest. She then picked her up to both of their surprise, and put her laying lengthwise in a more comfortable position.

As she stood, legs on either side of her horny, naked, and tied up girlfriend, she felt another surge of that power from earlier. The power that she could do _anything,_ and it doesn’t matter what anyone thinks about it except her and Roxy. And that, for someone like Jane, who spent most of her relationship on the other side of that rope, was euphoric.

 

“Get ready.”

 

Roxy nodded enthusiastically, even if she had no knowledge of what was coming. (Although it was safe to assume it would be one of them *bad um*)

 

Jane then threw off her shorts and underwear and sat/kneeled in a way to have her pussy right over Roxy’s mouth. She held herself an inch away from her girlfriend, the heat from her crotch only being noticeable to her now that she could feel Roxy’s breaths going along it. After a shiver shot through her spine, she eventually placed herself down on her mouth, letting out a sigh when something finally made contact. Roxy wasted no time in reacting, quickly sending her tongue up the length of it in one motion, making her shiver again. As she worked on her pussy, her hips ground into her mouth and over her chin for a weirdly satisfying feeling. She typically kept this very light, out of respect for Roxy, but occasionally, she’d just forget and give a hard thrust up. It felt good, but who knew how it felt for Roxy.

 

She wanted to turn around and give Roxy something pleasurable while this was happening, but she had an image to protect right now! The image was the most important thing in this sort of play, according to Roxy. Roxy had given her resources, and tips herself, to be better at domming, and she was keeping to those as hard as she could.

 

  1. Your sub, while someone you love and cherish, in this situation, is just for your pleasure. That’s what the sub finds pleasurable in this situation
  2. Have punishments prepared, some being enjoyable (like spanking), but some being crueler (like prolonged teasing or using the spouse as a chair)
  3. Make sure y-oh holy shit



 

Jane’s mind went blank as Roxy seemed to pick up her pace, her tongue working extra hard now. Maybe she could see that Jane was losing her concentration. Shit, how long has she been doing this? She stood up quickly, stumbling from the continuous pleasure she had been experiencing. Roxy took a deep breath in and rested her neck, swallowing whatever fluids were left inside of her mouth and regulating her breathing.

 

Before Roxy could get acquainted with her surroundings again, Jane picked her up and put her on her knees, making her sit while she reached for a bag. Slowly, Jane put a different dildo and toy along the bed, having them all be close to the edge. There was a double ended one, a thicker one, a more realistic one, a vibrator, and a vibrating wand.

 

“Pick one” Jane said, stepping back and crossing her arms. Roxy looked across the bed and tried to motion to the more realistic/softer dildo, but Jane just stood there. She tried again, and no response.

 

“T-…the realistic one” Roxy mumbled, taking a very dangerous chance. And unfortunately, it was one she shouldn’t have taken. Jane sighed and shook her head, causing Roxy’s eyes to widen. She tried to whimper, shimmying over to her, but Jane wasn’t even looking at her. She grabbed the wand, plugging it in, and then threw Roxy back down to the ground. Roxy landed with a thud, not even having a chance to acknowledge her new elevation level before Jane sprang into action.

 

She put her thighs around her face and put her crotch to her face again, turned towards Roxy’s dick, and pressed her pussy down on her harder than before. Applying pressure around her mouth almost turned this into a breath play scenario, as she began fiddling with the ropes. Roxy whimpered and licked while Jane, desperately trying to keep her composure as she received her oral, put the wand in the ropes in a way to have the vibrating bulb press against the underside of Roxy’s dick.

 

Once again, before Roxy could realize what was happening, vibrations began rippling through her penis, making her give a noise of surprise into her girlfriend’s pussy. The pleasure was so immediate and harsh that Roxy tried to take a breath in, but found that…wasn’t as easy as it sounded. She started heaving a little and grabbing for Jane’s thighs, which made Jane lift up slightly. Roxy took a deep breath, switching between breathing and moaning like crazy.

 

“I don’t like having to punish you, but if you’re going to be such a brat about the rules, I have to treat you like one.”

 

And with that, Jane dropped back down onto her face, starting the process all over again. Eventually, she could see that Roxy’s hips were getting sporadic in their thrusts into the wand, and her moans were getting higher pitched and breathy. Jane chuckled, lifting her hips again.

 “You’re about to cum, right?”

 

Roxy nodded furiously, getting another few seconds to breathe as she encroached her orgasm. Jane pressed down on the wand, and with one more hip thrust, Roxy lost it. Through a beautiful chorus of moaning and “Oh my god”’s, Roxy came _hard_. Her whole body arched as she shot her cum onto herself, getting on the rope and her stomach, while she bit down on her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. She continued to twitch as drops of semen slowly flowed out of her head and pooled beneath her cock.

 

Jane began to play with the semen on her stomach while Roxy expected some sort of break from the vibrations. Roxy seemed concerned, and whimpered as the vibrations continued.

_She had to have seen me cum, right?_

But, Roxy was mistaken. The past few minutes had just been build up…THIS was the punishment.

 

Jane stood up with a smirk, catching herself with the bed as she stumbled again, watching Roxy writhe. “Oh, you didn’t think you were going to get off that easy, did you? Silly girl…I don’t tolerate mistakes as much as you like to” she said as her foot pushed down on the wand, making Roxy wince at the oversensitivity, and let out a whine. Roxy’s face twisted into one of almost pain, as the nerves on her penis felt like they wanted to go numb from the amount of feelings shooting through every second. And Jane just watched with a smirk, occasionally pushing down on the wand again to watch her squirms.

 

Jane turned it off, once it seemed like Roxy began getting pleasure again, letting Roxy’s tense body have a second to rest. She took the wand out of the ropes and put it away, watching Roxy spasm and twitch with remnants of the orgasm and following interaction. When it had seemed to calm down, Jane leaned down and pulled Roxy’s head over to meet Jane’s eyes.

 

“No…talking.”

 

Roxy nodded, dazed, as Jane carefully helped her back onto her knees.

 

“Now, let’s try this again. Pick one.”

 

Roxy paused now, carefully thinking of how to continue from here. She shimmied forward, going to the slick, black dildo and putting it between her teeth. Jane smiled as Roxy made her way over to her, like a dog bringing its toy back to its master. Jane grabbed it and twisted it so that the head was still inside of Roxy’s mouth, while the rest was now in Jane’s grasp.

 

Slowly, Jane pushed it in her mouth, watching half an inch slowly push its way in every couple of seconds. She made it admittedly far before gagging, twisting inward as it nearly hit the back of her throat. Jane took it out of her mouth now, watching the saliva slowly disconnect from the dildo.

 

“Get on the bed. On your back.”

 

Roxy struggled her way to the bed, knocking a few dildos off the bed by accident as she laid back. Her feet rested flat on the bed, having her legs spread. Jane came over, almost like magic, with a strap-on harness (outfitted with the dildo), and a bottle of lube. Roxy felt her dick twitch back to life upon seeing that, and Jane let out a laugh. Not in any sort of mean way, but simply because the situation still seemed fictional to her.

 

Roxy became flustered, and opened her mouth to speak, but then cut herself off when Jane’s fingers slipped into her anus. Her hips bucked up when they moved inside of her, her head resting on the bed as she looked up to the ceiling. Jane grabbed her hair and yanked her head up to look at Jane, who now had what seemed like 3 or 4 fingers inside of her.

 

“Look at me when I fuck you.”

 

Roxy gulped as Jane’s fingers left her hole, and her hand gripped Roxy’s thighs. She pushed her legs back as far as they could, her dildo now brushing over her hole. And, with one delicate motion, it brushed right into her asshole. Roxy let out a moan immediately, which led to Jane only wanting to push in even more.

 

Roxy had always loved getting fucked, even if it wasn’t in a sub situation. And Jane knew that. In fact, everyone who lived with Roxy knew that as well, as it made her sound like a porn actress. Jane never went as hard as Roxy would have liked, but that was fair. In most situations, Jane didn’t want to effect how Roxy walked, cause she was a sane person.

 

But this wasn’t a very typical situation.

 

So, when she bottomed out inside of Roxy, her hand slid up Roxy’s roped body to rest on her throat. She pressed into the sides (She had remembered how to choke properly. Never push straight down, press on the veins.) of her neck, and leaned in. “I hope you don’t have plans tomorrow.”

 

Following the theme of disorientation, Roxy didn’t even get to think of what it could mean before Jane pulled nearly all the way out, and slammed back in. Roxy let out a strained moan, one that obviously had pain involved, but that made it more pleasurable, it seemed. And, like a green light for a drag race, she went as fast as she could into her with a burst of stamina. Roxy’s face twisted into one that honestly, probably looked stupid as hell to anyone not involved, as she seemed to charge in with an endless amount of energy.

 

“O-oh my god, yes, yes!”

 

This was, of course, not true. Jane very much had a limited amount of energy, and she made up for this by having a period where she focus on Roxy’s dick, or focus on her breasts while she regained her stamina. Then, without warning, she’d pick back up, and the cycle would continue again and again, turning Roxy into a moaning catastrophe that was desperately trying to grab some leverage and finding none with her legs bent up the way they were.  

 

Roxy’s nails dug into her own arms behind her back as this continued, feeling the soreness that would follow her through the whole day. Maybe more. And that, that was the golden ticket. Roxy moaned and bucked with Jane’s wild thrusts until Jane’s face turned almost…envious.

 

“Oh screw it!” Jane exclaimed, pulling her dildo out of her girlfriend’s ass. Roxy looked up at her, dazed and confused. She crawled on top of Roxy, looking between her eyes “Will you just fuck me already?”

 

Roxy’s eyes lit up the way they had an hour earlier.

 

“Hun. If you get me out of this rope, I’ll do a lot more than just fuck you."


End file.
